


月圆之夜，请来我家

by neverlandofdoo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, all鑫 文鑫 祺鑫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlandofdoo/pseuds/neverlandofdoo
Summary: 一辆喝酒产出的小破车，可能有后续。舞社老师×舞社新生
Kudos: 32





	月圆之夜，请来我家

”耀文，要是坚持不住了。就放弃吧，没人会笑话你的“

又来了！刘耀文心里是又喜又急。

作为刚加入舞社的新人，日常的体能训练总是被这位丁老师多加照顾。

这不，丁老师双手环住刘耀文的脖子，上身紧贴着后背，将上半身重量尽数压在刘耀文身上，为他常规的马步训练加料。

将头靠在刘耀文的脖子上，侧脸看着那小麦色皮肤下，若影若无的血管。

真是一具年轻的肉体。

朝对方的肩上往里挪了挪，在鼻尖快要触碰到对方皮肤的地方停下。重重的喘息着，故意将鼻息打在对方的脖颈上，感受着对方的战栗。

然后轻笑出声，抬起头凑到对方的耳畔轻声道。

“耀文同学，耐力不够啊。要不今晚，来老师家，老师给你补补课吧。“

刘耀文惊讶于丁程鑫的直白。  
虽然从一开始就能感受到对方的意图，但依旧没想到惊喜来的如此之快。

想了想自从遇见丁程鑫后，每天都要早起换床单的经历。刘耀文不觉得自己还有什么拒绝的理由。

下课后，谢绝了同寝室友同路回寝的邀约。照着短信里丁程鑫发送的地址，奔向他家。

到达的时候，发现门并没有锁。

推门进去，室内没有开灯，满月之夜的月亮透过巨大的落地窗。为整个房子铺上了一层暧昧的银白色。  
刘耀文正欲出声寻人，就被人突然从背后抱住。

“你来啦，刘同学。”  
刘耀文抓住来人的右手，将其扯到自己的正前方。这才发现，原来他的丁老师，早早的已经为了给他“上课”做足了准备。

微湿的头发还冒着热气，透露着刚刚洗漱过得痕迹。ouversize的衬衣，随意的挂在身上，没有系扣子。下//半//身除了一条黑色的丁//字//裤//外，再无其他。修长的双腿赤//条//条的裸露在外，艳//红的ru//头也因为衣料的摩擦显示着更加诱//人的颜色。

这一切的感官//刺//激，使得刘耀文除了想将丁程鑫身//上染上属于自己的味道外，再不能思考其他。

伸手重新将那人揽入怀里。右手穿过及//臀的衬衣，直抵圆//润的双//丘。拉起臀上的一根裤带然后猛地放下，引得怀里那人发出阵阵娇////喘。

又恶劣的用另一只手按住后脖颈，将对方的嘴送至最可//侵//犯的位置。迅速的伸//入//舌头，封住发出娇//喘的口腔。

舌头，攻城掠地，最后捉住灵活的同类，邀其共谱//爱//的乐章。

直到唾//液从脸颊滑落，顺着脖子消失在衣领间，刘耀文也才顺着唾//液的流向改变侵略的位置。

一路向下，来到的被忽略多时的双//ru//间，推搡着那人倒在了宽敞的沙发上，嘴巴含//住一侧的ru//头，右手扯下布料稀少的底裤，直接光顾后面已经水//渍//横//流的后//穴。

可能因为老师悉心准备过得原因，刘耀文很快就扩张到了三指。急不可耐的连同底裤一把拉下自己的运动裤，操刀直入。

“啊//啊。。。呜。。。” 刘耀文的突然进入，引得丁老师尖叫连连。  
“刘同学，轻点，轻一点嘛。老师要坏//掉了。”

听着丁程鑫的尾音上翘的娇//喘，刘耀文觉得自己的下//体又//胀//大了几分。下身猛地往里一送，嘴里也直接咬住已经被舔//吮//多//时的ru头，狠狠的一吸。  
“啊，耀文的//鸡(TNT)//巴//好大。啊。啊。。要被耀文//操//死了。。。别//吸了，别//吸了。要坏//掉了。”

丁程鑫的喘息//叫//chuang声从此刻就再未停息过。

面对面的释//放过一次后，刘耀文又将他亲爱的丁老师，翻了个面。后入，直抵最深最敏//感的地方。

一次再一次。

从沙发到落地窗前，从门厅再到沙发。

直到在丁程鑫体//内//喷//射出最后一滴//jing//液。刘耀文才拥着丁程鑫沉沉的睡去。感知到男孩已经熟睡，丁程鑫悄悄的睁开眼睛，漂亮的狐狸眼里透露着餍足后的弱有弱无的媚//意。

小心翼翼的起身，后穴里的精液顺着大腿//流出。捡起不远处皱巴巴的衬衣，套在身上。居高临下的望着沙发上沉睡的男孩。

此时的月亮，也已经被一簇诡异的红色所困住。

丁程鑫嘴角勾起，俯下身子，露出不知何时长出的獠牙，朝男孩的脖//颈处咬//去。

“吱呀。”  
卧室门被人推开，来人看着眼前发生的一切，也只是朝丁程鑫微微一笑。

“阿程，你又不听话。”


End file.
